rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Turmaras
=Erste Schritte= Hilfe, Turmaras besteht nur aus Fragen! Danke an HaraScon für die ersten Beiträge (Militär). Aber wir müssen mehr über Turmaras wissen! *BelniFore irgendwann sollten wir uns mal überlegen, wie das Verhältnis der Verwaltung zwischen Silberschein und Kallis ausschaut. So wie ich das bis dato gesehen habe, hat der Weisenrat in Kallis fest das Steuer in der Hand (auch politisch gesehen), die Staatsregierung von Turmaras redet ihnen in ihren Machtbereich möglichst wenig herein und ab und zu kriegt Justikar/Fürst und Fürstin gesteckt, dass der Weisenrat es gerne sehen würde, wenn dies und jenes staatspolitisch geschieht. Ist mein Eindruck korrekt ? Maximanus, KainNiemand, your Input ? HaraScon *Ich würde es so sehen, dass der Weisenrat in Kallis (speziell Marapan und Arkanara) das Tagesgeschehen bestimmt und das Wort der Turmaras-Druiden in den kleineren Orten viel Gewicht hat. Allerdings ist ihr Einfluss in Silberschein gering und beschränkt sich auf die persönlichen Beziehungen zu Balderon. Die Verbindung der beiden Staaten ist jung und fragil, und die Durchmischung betrifft hauptsächlich die Eliten, nicht die ganze Bevölkerung. BelniFore, was sagst du? KainNiemand 18:14, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) *Also ich seh das im Prinzip auch so wie KainNiemand dies dargelegt hat. In eine meiner Session hab ich versucht, die Situation sanft anzudeuten. Der Weisenrat (besteht im essenziellen aus Druidenältesten) hilft den Menschen und sorgt auch für Rechtssprechung in Kallis. Aber Silberschein ist traditionell unabhängig und wird von einer beinahe komplett anderen Kultur getragen. Und der Weisenrat versucht nicht ohne Grund Fuss in Silberschein zu fassen. Silberschein ist reich, aufstrebend und macht landesweite Politik. Ganz zum Unterschied zu Kallis, das eher bäuerlich/ländlich geprägt ist. Weshalb Silberschein Kallis einflussmässig nicht einfach aufschluckt, liegt an der Kultur von Kallis. So wie man einen Franzosen kaum dazu bewegen dürfte in seinem Land Englisch zu sprechen, lässt ich die Bevölkerung von Kallis (von Natur aus eher ein verschworener Haufen) nur schwer "fremde" Kultur aufzwingen. Man könnte Kallis je nach Sichtweise als "hinterwäldlerisch" oder "stolz" bezeichnen. BelniFore 11:25, 18 Mar 2005 (GMT) *Na gut, dann gehe also recht in der Annahme - Kallis, größtenteils Bauern mit Ältesten/Weisen und Reichenräten, die ihre Angelegenheiten selber regeln, jedes Jahr taucht das Ekel der Nation, der Säckelwart auf und kassiert die Steuern ? Was meint Ihr ????? Übrigens danke und Kompliment für die klare Zusammenfassung der Kallissituation. Gefällt mir sehr gut und entspricht meinen Vorstellungen. Bei den Gildeninsignien auf den Waffen "der Stadtgarde" beziehst Du Dich auf die lokale Garnison von Silberschein und nicht auf die "Schwarze Garde", oder? DIe hatte ich mir nämlich als persönliches Machtinstrument der Fürstenfamilie vorgestellt... HaraScon 05:18, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) HaraScon 05:11, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) *Grob gesagt, könnte man die Situation so sehen, ja. Die Händler und Gilden sind ansonsten in vielen "Sponsionsgeschäften" drinnen. Ich meine zwar prinzipiell die Stadtgarde, aber auch die "Schwarze Legion" (Wir können auch "Schwarze Garde" dazu sagen) kann Zuwendungen gegenüber empfänglich sein. Wenn die Schwarze Legion/Garde die Hofmacht der Fürstenfamilie sein soll, dann müsste man sich etwas konkreter überlegen, was einen orkischen High-Clan dazu bewegt, zur Hausmacht eines Adeligen zu werden (sind ja selber adelige Orks). Eigentlich würde das darauf deuten, dass ein Teil der Fürstenfamilie (kann wohl nur die weibliche Seite sein, da Balderon eher aus Tillower Gegend stammt) seine Familienwurzeln im Highclan der Schwarzen Legion hat. Dies würde auch äusserst gut passen, da damit der Highclan ein vitales Interesse an Silberschein (aber auch Politik) hat. Falls dies nicht euren Vorstellungen entspricht, dann sollten wir generell mal über Adelige im Chaos diskutieren. BelniFore 13:26, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) *Die "rassische Vermischung" des Turmanklans mit Orkblut würde gut zum Clothischen Element passen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ein Teil der Turmarasvorfahren Orkischer Abstammung waren. Möglich wäre auch, dass Rokaron Turmas der adoptierte Stammvater (Blutseide, mythische Verbindung) eines wichtigen Orkklans wäre.Siehe bitte auch meine Anmerkungen in der Chronik. Ich stelle mir die Macht der Gilden und der Händler allerdings nicht unumschränkt vor - in Silberschein selbst herrscht ein ziemliches Machtgleichgewicht, das niemand so richtig anfassen möchte. Eine Republik ist Silberschein definitiv nicht. Das Fürstenpaar gewährt einen bestimmten Grad an Autonomie, aber die letzendliche Machtinstanz liegt bei dem herrschenden Clan (Turman-Balderon). Wie seht Ihr das ? HaraScon 10:08, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) *Passt mir alles sehr gut. Freut mich, dass wir wieder drei sind, die mitschreiben. (Gebt dem Herrn MaWelt mal einen sanften Schubser). Missala Halissa könnte nach meiner Vorstellung eine selbstbewusste Ork-Prinzessin sein. Ich stelle sie mir zielstrebig und machtbewusst vor, mit einem starken Rückhalt in der "einfachen" Bevölkerung der Chaos-Zuwanderer, während Bekalos Balderon eher eine Konzession an Kallis und an die Rückkehrer ist. Sie sollte in Nachfolge ihres Vaters direkten Befehl über die Schwarze Legion haben. Was meint ihr? KainNiemand 13:15, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) * Diese Konzeption von Missala Halissa würde auch meinem Bild entsprechen. Also ich würde Missala als Halb-orkblut sehen, damit wir diesen Aspekt der Vermischung der Rassen eher rein kriegen.HaraScon 03:55, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) =Geografie= *Sehr hübsch und flairhaft. Ein geografischer Literat (Schreibst du eventuell auch Reise-/Tourismusführer für GE Capital?!). Ich hab mir zwar ursprünglich mehr Wälder vorgestellt, aber deine Beschreibungen überzeugen dennoch bereits im Ansatz. Wirklich hübsch. BelniFore 15:17, 24 May 2005 (UTC) *Danke :) Aber da ist doch genügend Wald. Aber das halte ich noch fest! LG HaraScon 16:18, 24 May 2005 (UTC) *'DAS GRÖSSTE KAPITALVERBRECHEN IN KALLIS' besteht darin, den Landesnamen falsch - also Callis - zu schreiben. Auf das schändliche Verhunzen des Landesnamens von Kallis stehen Vierteilung und Zehenstrecken bis zur Ohnmacht. Gezeichnet: Scharfrichter Schnapsus. BelniFore 17:19, 24 May 2005 (UTC) *''Of old there was Maraborn the Mage.Before the breaking the gates he came into being and he became a master of socery and wizardry, a master of phantoms and of ghosts. He thirsted for power and knowledge and no boundaries set by men, elve, daemon or God, living or dead, would hold him back. And finally he conquered the great seven-headed guardian of the Void and through the force of his will thrust open the gates in the house of the dawn there at the bosom of the universe and he saw the great truth, graven in letters of diamond by Wyonivol, the herald of Ipphgha, which is: THOU MAY CALL IT CALLIS OR KALLIS AS YOU WISH! HaraScon 17:47, 24 May 2005 (UTC) *Levitikus 12:1''Und es begab sich, dass ein Meister dem andern wiedersprach. Bald lähmte Zwietracht und Uneinigkeit die gesamte Gemeinde. Da stieg Gott aus dem Himmel herab und dem einen Meister auf den Fuss, dass diesem beinahe die Sinne geraubt wurden, und er sprach: Du sollst weder Maraborne, den Schönen, noch den Namen Kallis lästern oder es kommen sieben mal sieben Plagen über dich und dein Volk herab! Und der eine Meister sah, dass es gut war und er mühte sich in Hinkunft den Namen seines Landes nicht mehr mit C zu schreiben.'' :-) BelniFore 08:38, 25 May 2005 (UTC) *Apostelgeschichte 23:21 Und der Herr begab sich von Samaria nach Jerusalem, öffnete die Arme und sprach: "Seelig sind die, die da arm sind im Geiste und die "C" und "K" verwenden, wie Gott sie schuf. Gehet hin in Frieden und zanket Euch nicht mehr, "C" wird nicht "K" sein und alle sind froh." Und die Jünger freuten sich, gingen hin nach Jerusalem und ließen den Herren kreuzigen und begraben...;) HaraScon 09:03, 25 May 2005 (UTC) *Um auch meinen Beitrag zu leisten: Iphga schreibt sich mit nur einem p und die GE Capital Bank heißt jetzt GE Money Bank und alle Apostel jubeln und preisen die Konsistenz! KainNiemand 12:04, 25 May 2005 (UTC) **Addendum: GE Money Bank GmbH, um ganz korrekt zu sein. LG HaraScon 12:35, 25 May 2005 (UTC)